halofandomcom-20200222-history
Regret (Level)
'''Regret is a Halo 2 campaign level. Starting from the end of the previous level Delta Halo, travel on floating gondolas, in underwater elevators, and through various temple corridors to reach the room holding the Prophet of Regret. Usable Weapons *Battle Rifle *Beam Rifle *Carbine *Energy Sword *Fuel Rod Cannon *Magnum *Needler *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Rocket Launcher *Shielded Plasma Cannon *Shotgun *SMG *Sniper Rifle *Plasma Grenade *Fragmentation Grenade *Assassins Skull Vehicles Encountered *Banshee can not be boarded even if you get close. *Phantom (non-drivable) *Pelican (non-drivable) Transcript Testament {Cutscene} Master Chief starts to walk past a hologram of Prophet of Regret chanting a sermon Cortana: "Wait, go back." Master Chief puts Cortana in the holo-projector, her avatar appears Cortana: "That's what I thought he said. The Prophet of Regret is planning to activate Halo!" Master Chief: "Are you sure?" Cortana snaps her fingers, the hologram starts speaking in English Prophet of Regret (Hologram): "I shall light this holy ring, release its cleansing flame, and burn a path into the divine beyond!" Cortana snaps her fingers again, and the hologram freezes. Cortana: (smugly) "Pretty much." Master Chief: "Commander, we've got a problem." Commander Keyes (O.S.): "So I hear." The view changes into ''In Amber Clad's bridge, where Keyes studies a hologram of the Index.'' Commander Keyes: "But from what I understand, the Prophet will need an object, the Index, to activate the ring." Commander Keyes changes the hologram to the Library Commander Keyes: "I've located a Library similar to the one you found on the first Halo. If the rings work the same way, the Index should be inside." Sergeant Johnson (O.S.): "I'll bet the Covenant are thinkin' the exact same thing." Commander Keyes: "Then, we'd better beat them to it, Sergeant. Extract your men, and meet me at the Library." Sergeant Johnson (O.S.): "Yes, ma'am." The view changes back to Master Chief and Cortana. Commander Keyes (O.S.): "I'll secure the Index, Chief." Master Chief puts Cortana back in his armor. Commander Keyes (O.S.): "You take out the Prophet. He's given us all the intel we need." {Gameplay} Cortana: "You know, I think the Forerunners built these new structures around the old, to protect them, to honor them. Pure speculation, mind you. I'd need to make a thorough survey to be sure." Once the Chief and his Marine companions clear the nearby areas and reach a platform where a Gondola will stop. Commander Keyes: "Cortana, the Covenant are getting nosy. I don't want to give away my position, so I'm rerouting a few stragglers back to you. I apologize; these Pelicans are all the support you're going to get." Cortana: "Understood, ma'am." Cortana: "A gondola's launching from the far towers. Big surprise, it's full of Covenant reinforcements. After all hostiles are eliminated by the Chief. Cortana: "Well, they were nice enough to bring us a ride." If either Private Chips Dubbo and/or Sergeant Stacker are with the Chief. Pvt. Chips Dubbo: "Alright, everyone aboard." GySgt. Stacker: "I'll drive." Pvt. Chips Dubbo: "What's to drive?, It comes here, It goes there." If the Chief waits around the Gondola. Cortana: "This gondola won't get us all the way to the main temple, but it'll get us close. Let's get on board." If the Chief continues to wait. Cortana: "If you hit the activation switch, it should drive itself." One-Way Ticket {The Chief and the two Marines are attacked by a swarm of drones as they cross the lake.} {After the last drone is killed.} Cortana: "This lake couldn't have been created by volcanic action, which means it was either built this way on purpose, or was created by some other cataclysmic event.... Sorry, were you trying to kill something? When the Chief and the Marines clear the Gondola—stopping area of Covenant and reach the first underwater elevator. Cortana: "Ah, now I see. There's a submerged section that connects these towers to the outlying structures. Looks like we're going down. Unless you'd prefer to swim." Pvt. Chips Dubbo: "Full car, comin' up!" If the Chief waits around for too long. Cortana: "All right, let's see where this elevator goes." As the Chief and the Marines journey underwater in the elevator, and peer around the murky depths, a familiar theme plays. Cortana: "I've intercepted a secure transmission from Regret's Carrier to the something called High Charity. It seems to be a formal apology to the Prophets of Truth and Mercy. Apparently, Regret jumped the gun when he attacked Earth. He's asking the other Prophets to 'forgive his premature arrival,' arguing that 'no human presence was foretold.' That explains why there were so few ships in his fleet. But it's odd that a Prophet would have such bad intel about his enemy's homeworld." Once the Chief and the Marines that are alive clear the current area of Covenant, in a large chamber, looking at the huge hologram of the Prophet of Regret. Cortana: "And people say I've got a big head." If you stare at Regret's hologram for long enough. Prophet of Regret (Hologram): "Most of those we encountered in our search were compelled to join our Union. To take part in moment of promise, Freedom for allegiance, Salvation for service! But some, like the Humans, chose to impede our progress. Block our access to Sacred sites, damage Holy Relics! For their transgressions, the Humans shall be hunted until none remain alive!" Pvt. Chips Dubbo: "Oh man, he's so dead." If you wait around long enough. Cortana: "Keep moving. Let's find our way back to the surface." When the Chief and surviving Marines reach another submerged elevator and go underwater again. Cortana: "Regret's carrier just received a response from High Charity. A very well encrypted message from the Prophet of Truth. Listen to this: 'Your haste has jeopardized the fulfillment of our Covenant and threatened our grand design. That you shall be spared a public display of our contempt is thanks only to Mercy and his wise counsel'. Truth, Mercy, Regret. Three Prophet hierarchs. Killing Regret should shake up the Covenant leadership. But frankly, it sounds like you might be doing Truth a favor." After emerging from the elevator, there is another hologram of the Prophet of Regret spouting religious rhetoric and chanting. Prophet of Regret (hologram): "Every member of the Covenant shall walk the path. None will be left behind when our Great Journey begins! That is the Prophets' age-old promise. And it shall be fulfilled!" Cortana: "'Great Journey'? Doesn't he know what these rings do?" Later, when the Chief clears the nearby outdoor area of Covenant and secure a landing zone. Pelican Pilot: "This is my last run, Chief! I'm nearly out of fuel. We've secured the first tower cluster, so I'll set down there. Call when you're ready for evac." The Pelican drops off more weapon pods and some Marines. The Chief and the Marines clear the next nearby outdoor structure area of Covenant, and encounter another gondola. (Only 2 Marines will follow you.) Cortana: "There, another gondola. Looks like it leads straight to the main temple. Not much further now." Pvt. Chips Dubbo: "Oh great! We're gonna ride another one of these death-traps!" Marine: "If you forget about the Covenant and the fact we're stuck on some freaky alien world, it's actually kinda fun." As the Chief starts the gondola. Commander Keyes (O.S.): "How's it going, you two?" Cortana: "So far, so good. We're approaching the main temple now." Commander Keyes (O.S.): "Roger that. I'm as close to the library as I can get. There's some sort of ... barrier. We're trying to find a way around it. I'll keep you posted." Sorry, Were You in the Middle of Something? {Cutscene} The Master Chief walks off the gondola and looks around, then up. There are an uncountable number of Slipspace ruptures, and hundreds of Covenant ships come out of Slipspace, followed by High Charity. Cortana: "That's the largest Covenant fleet I've ever seen ... the largest anyone's ever seen." High Charity appears Cortana: "Get inside the temple and kill Regret, before it can stop us!" {Gameplay} Pvt. Chips Dubbo: "Man! Look at the size of that thing!" If you wait. Cortana: "There's no time, Chief. Get inside and take care of the prophet. As the Chief enters the temple. Cortana: "The Covenant fleet has launched multiple waves of Phantoms. Too many for me to track ... We don't have much time. There are Honor Guards all over this place, watch your back." When you enter the throne room and look at Regret. Cortana: "There's the target, take him out!" After the Chief enters the "throne room", the Prophet talks to you. Prophet of Regret: "Your very existence offends me, Demon!" "The Great Journey will not be postponed!" "Guards! Remove this vermin from my sight!" "Human filth, you confound this sacred place?" "You dare to interrupt my sermon?!" "Incompetents! I'll kill it myself!" "Are my guards too much for you, Demon? (Laughs)" "Warriors! Attack! The Demon must die." "Surely, you can do better than that?" "You shall not hide from me Demon!" "Why anyone would fear this Demon is beyond me!" "Perhaps you underestimated me, no?" "This is the humans' greatest warrior? (Laughs)" If the Chief waits around. Cortana: "His throne's shielding is protecting him. Get in close and do whatever you can." If the Chief continues to wait. Cortana: "You've got to get him out of that throne." Cortana: "Quick, board his throne!" After the Chief defeats the Prophet Cortana: "Bad news, the Phantoms are turning around. The fleet is preparing to fire on our position. We need to get out of here." {Cutscene} The Master Chief is standing outside the temple, with dead Covenant bodies behind him. A Covenant ship is directly overhead. A huge purple beam, similar to a gravity lift, comes down, hits the temple, and starts getting brighter and brighter. It's obviously a weapon (likely an Energy Projector). The Chief turns, runs around a corner, and jumps a ledge, landing about several feet below where he was. He runs the entire length of the temple, as the temple starts exploding. He barely makes it off, and is flung into the water, where he slowly begins to sink with other bits of stone from the temple. Two tentacles come up from the bottom. Gravemind: "This is not your grave..." The tentacles wrap around the Master Chief, dragging him down. Gravemind: "But you are welcome in it." Methods to Kill Regret Method 1: Boarding The following method is the most commonly practiced and also possibly the easiest method. Board his throne. Melee him, (the same way you hijack a vehicle) until you're thrown off. Method 2: Energy Sword The second method involves using an Energy Sword. Get an Energy Sword. Go inside his temple. Board his throne. Beat him twice. Get off. Slash him with the Energy Sword (immediately after you get off of him). Method 3: Go near Regret's throne. You need to be close enough for the plasma grenade to explode at the proper time. Run up to a wall and throw a plasma grenade at it so it bounces off and sticks to you. Board his throne as soon as possible, you must board his throne before the grenade detonates. The grenade will detonate and you will die, but if you listen, you will hear the Prophet of Regret scream as though you have killed him. This method should also kill him. It is unknown why this happens, as all other attacks do not harm him at all; however, it's not very useful. Method 4: Throw your plasma grenade at him. Board his throne immediately after throwing the grenade. The grenade will be "inside" his Plasma-Shield. It won't kill him, but it will cause a lot of damage - and you won't be hurt. Fragmentation Grenades work as well. Trivia Glitches *Because Regret is the second part of a two-part level, your weapons will carry over from Delta Halo, unless one of your weapons is a Rocket Launcher. If you finish Delta Halo with a Rocket Launcher you will start Regret with a Beam Rifle and an SMG. *There is a glitch that if you lunge at Regret with an energy sword he will fall of his chair frozen with no legs. *It is possible to skip the whole first part by grenade jumping. When you start, grab a Marine's Battle Rifle, leave the room, stick the Elite, and grenade jump to the tower at your right. Grenade jump to the gondola and hop to the stairs. Enemies should spawn next to you and the gondola will start to leave. Grenade jump onto the gondola (this may take a few tries), then hop to the next coming gondola and go. * In the submerged structure that is flooded, a player can crouch down and shoot himself in the foot to death. *When you ride the final gondola to Regret's area, if you grenade jump to the area before the gondola extends its docking bridge, you will get the cutscene of Master Chief walking on thin air where the bridge should be. After it is over, the bridge is still gone, trapping the Marines on it. *If you have the Sputnik skull, you can flip Regret's chair over. Unfortunately, he immediately teleports and gets back in. If Regret dies right after his chair gets flipped over, he'll clone for a moment. *When the underwater elevator of the first structure starts coming up you can throw a grenade at it and all the Jackals die even though the grenade was on the outside of the elevator. *Also in the underwater elevator part if you press the activation switch and get off quickly the elevator closes and go down you will reappear inside of the elevator. *If you have a dead Jackal on an underwater elevator press the activation switch and sometimes after the ride ends if you look at the Jackal he oddly turns blue. Note: this only happens a few times, and that this glitch is similar to what happens when a Jackal is dead in a Scarab they turn different colors. *When you are in the first elevator it is possible to get out of the elevator and walk about underwater. *It is possible to fall into the water during the elevator ride, though this will kill you at once. *If you acquire an Energy Sword and aim the reticule at a hologram of Regret, you will lunge at him if close enough. *When the Pelican drops supplies, if you are standing right beneath one of the weapon pods, you will die. *On some occasions, Regret can flip over and fall out of his chair. After he has fallen out, he is equipped with a plasma pistol; however he soon teleports away back into his chair. Note that forcing him out of his chair is difficult. It has previously only happened by chance. *After receiving Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker as a Marine at either the start or after the first pelican's drop off, try to keep him alive through the level. Before every Pelican arrives, kill the second Marine in order to get another. Occasionally a second GySgt. Stacker will appear on the Pelican, giving you two of the same Marines. This is also possible with Sergeant Banks, but his character model is less common. *Occasionally a graphics glitch will cause the fish to 'swim' through the underwater elevator and its occupants (Marines and Spartans) while you are traveling between towers. *If you get to the second gondola quickly enough the enemies which normally appear (Grunts and Jackals) will not spawn. A similar glitch is found in Cairo Station. Mistakes *When the fleet jumps in, the noises the jumps make travel at many times the speed of sound. There should be a delay. *After the cutscene where High Charity appears out of slipspace, look up. High Charity will no longer be the same size as before. *On rare occasions while traveling in the sea elevator, one or two fish will swim right in and out of the elevator. *In the courtyard with the fallen pillar, you can actually fall through the floor. If you have this level's skull, try to beat the Covenant coming out of the Phantom from the other side of a rock. If done right, you should fall through and the rock will be floating in the sky. (Note: you may need to be walking into the rock as you hit the Covenant for this to work). Easter Eggs *The Assassins Skull can be found on this level. Even though it can be found on lower difficulties, its effect will not activate. *Before the Jackals come up on the underwater elevator, if you walk up the ramps, you will find a lone Grunt sleeping next to a Fuel Rod Cannon. Occasionally he will wake up and come down to fight. *On the area where you have come out of the last underwater elevator, there is a stone courtyard with a fallen pillar on it. In this courtyard is a stone sofa. References *When you kill Regret, you should see a 100% charged Plasma Pistol beside him and his throne. This is later referenced in Halo: Contact Harvest, where Regret secretly brought the same weapon to a meeting with the Philologist. In Halo: The Cole Protocol, he was rumored to have the same weapon with him to kill any acolytes who questioned him. Miscellaneous *Once all the Drones, Jackals, and Grunts are eliminated and taken care of, the elevator will actually spawn more Jackals and make its way up. Make sure you're looking at it when the Jackals spawn and throw a Plasma Grenade onto the top of the elevator before it starts up. This should kill all the Jackals with an impossible grenade throw with minimal effort. *When on the Gondola to the Main Temple, two Banshees will attack; however, it is impossible to drive them. Even if you do manage to kill the pilot and have it land on the Gondola in one piece, you still wouldn't be able to drive them. *If the Marine stands on the elevator instead of inside it, when the elevator gets into the water, he/she will die. *You can see the Sentinel Wall in the distance, implying that the area is pretty close to the Library. *If you begin this level after just playing the previous level, your weapons will carry over. However, if you just started the level, you begin with a Beam Rifle and an SMG. Your Marine allies however do not carry over. You will begin with two Marine allies armed either with SMG's, Shotguns, or Battle Rifles, which are randomly selected. *It is impossible to kill all the Grunts in the Prophet of Regret's chamber, as they will constantly respawn, but there is only a certain amount of Elites depending on which difficulty you are playing. *If on either of the Gondola rides, you jump over to the other one that stops next to yours, after the Covenant are dead, your gondola won't move until you are back on it. *The Prophet of Regret will never teleport to the same spot when you’re fighting him. *This is the first level in the Halo trilogy the Gravemind is mentioned. * This level includes another music piece not featured on the soundtrack, at least not the in-game variation; it is played at the first gondola landing after you kill the Hunters. It is similar to the choral movement of the Sacred Icon Suite, but has more orchestra instruments. After you kill the enemies on the gondola, it segues to the drum solo from later in the suite (which is right after the Orbit of Glass part on the soundtrack). *At the end of the Level, the Ancient Forerunner temple is glassed. This is interesting, because at other times, Covenant leaders have actually risked letting an enemy escape or attack them because of the close proximity of Forerunner Artifacts. *There are weapons, mostly Covenant Carbines and plasma grenades, hidden under many if not most of the ramps throughout the level. Gallery Image:Ship4.jpg|Chief escapes. Image:Covie1.jpg|High Charity and the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity coming out of Slipspace. Category:Levels Category:Halo 2 Campaign